¿Que esta pasando aqui?
by cotzapaula
Summary: No podemos cambiar el pasado pero a veces si que podemois enmendar los errores Luchia se ha perdido, y no sabe donde esta. Kaito la ha traicionado, mientras tanto Lucy trata de ocultar una relacion un poco curiosa Sting x Lucy; Luchia x Kaito. Mal summary, lo se, pasense y lean
1. Chapter 1: Primer dia, no me abandones

Este es mi primer fic, asi que espero que os guste, se que faltan muchiiiisimas tildes pero no me apetece ponerlas ahora.

* * *

LUCHIA

Decidi descansar un poco despues da la larga carrera que me habia hecho,¿Como fue capaz de hacerme eso?

Busque a mi al rededor intentando ubicarme, ¡Me habia perdido!, no se que hacer, pero no puedo volver a donde esta Kaito, no depues de lo que ha hecho.

_Flashback_

_Decidi ir a ver a Kaito por sopresa, aunque el me habia dicho que no fuera, pero yo estaba preocupada por el y no quera dejarle solo._

_Me acerque a su casa y saque la llave que el me habia regalado para que entrara si necesitaba algo, y pense en darle un susto asi que no hice nada de ruido. Me acerque a la puerta de su habitacion y escuche lentamente,se oia su voz ,¡gimiendo junto con la de otra chica!_

_El shock que me causo eso fue lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerme retroceder, ¡Acababa de pillar a mi novio haciendo el amor con otra chica, con una del instituto, por eso no queria que viniese hoy!_

_Huy desesperadamene durante un rato sn fijarme por donde iba._

_Fin flashback_

Me sentente en el borde de un rio que estaba al lado de la acera donde caminaba y de lo hambrienta y cansada que estaba me desplome. Se que desperte un mometo cuando alguie me llamo, pero no tuve suficientes fuerzas para matenerme despierta y me volvi a dormir.

LUCY

Acababamos de volver de una mision poco agradable para mi, tenia que servir de maid en un restaurante durate dos semanas y me toco servir a natsu como cliente, espere que Sting no me hubiera visto asi.

El camino a casa se me hizo muy corto, y no me dio casi tiempo para pensar, pero derpente vi un bulto en el suelo.

Me acerque cuidadosamente al bulto y descubri a una preciosa chica desmayada en el suelo. La recogi y la lleve al gremio corriendo, no sabia si ella estaba bien , asi que inmediatamente llame a Wendi para que la revisara, me alegre un monton cuando me dijo que ella estaba bien, solo un poco cansada y con hambre.

El maestro me dijo que la podia dejara en la enfermeria y eso hice. La deje en una de las camas de la enfermeria y me quede a su lado, pero entonces alguien decidio darme una sorpresa.

-Bu- Dijo Sting haciendo que saltase y dejase escapar un pequeño gritito

-Sting!- Exclame sonriendo- ¡Ya has vuelto!

-Asi es Rubia, ¿Me has echado de menos?

-No te creas tanto abejita- Dije haciendo que piusiera una mueca de enfado- No te enfades.

-¿Quien es ella?-Dijo cambiando de tema rapidamente mirando a la chica de la camilla- Nunca la habia visto por aquí, ¿es nueva?

-No lo se,, me la encontre desmayada enfrente de mi casa y me preocupe por ella, pero esta bien, la voy a dejar con Mira y me voy a ir a casa en un rato

-De aquí no te vas sin mi permiso preciosa-Se le acerco y le dio un apasionado beso que ella correspondio.

Ellos pensaban que nadie les habia visto, pero una chica con ojos cafes les miraba desde la camilla.


	2. Chapter 2: Un encuetro un poco curioso

**Continuacionde mi primer fic, estoy tan asustada, waaaaa, espero que os guste, ya se que es un pco rara pero... Amo STYLU, la verdad es que tambien soy una gran fan del Nalu, pero esque no me puedo resistir.**

**Bueno, espero que estubieseis ansiosos por ver esta INCREDIBLE continuacion, (se que es una mierda, no tengais compasion con migo), jajja, aqui os dejo la continuacion...**

* * *

Se separaron lentamente para respirar y asegurarse de que nadie les habia visto, pero entonces distinguieron unos ojos curiosos observndolos desde la camilla. La pareja se separo en cuestion de segundos y se sonrojaron.

Unos segundos despues lucy se acerco a la chica y empezo a hablar con ella

-Hola, ¿Te sientes bien?

-mm, si pero tengo hambre

-Toma, come un poco. Dijo y le entrego una bandeja llena de comida hecha por Mira- oye, ¿Me puedes decir como te llamas?

-Si, Me llamo Luchia Nanami,¿Y tu quien eres?

-Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, una maga de Fairy Tail, el gremio en el que te encuentras

- ¿Una maga?, debe ser broma, la magia no existe, Dijo atragantandose y haciendo que Stin cogiese un vaso de agua.

Se resbalo con una piedra del suelo y el agua coyo directamente encima de Luchia, causando asi que una luz rodease el cuerpo de la chica hasta dejar ver la silueta de algo curioso

-¿Una sirena?, Debe ser broma, debo estar soñando, las sirenas se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo- Dijo el rubio mostrndo una cara de asombro ante el gran cambio de aspecto de la chica.

Los ojos cafes de Luchia ahora eran azules, el pelo corto y rubio oscuro ahora estaba recogido en dos coletas altas muy largas, y estaba vestida con dos conchas en el pecho y lo mas sorprendente de todo, ¡Tenia cola!

-Ahh!- Exclamo la sirena ruborizandose y asustandose- no me mireis, ¿Ahora que hago?, espero que se seque rapido el agua, seria horrible sino.

La hada no habia sio capaz de decir nada en todo el timpo salto sobre la sirena aplastandola y sonriendo, esta tan emocionada, otra de las leyendas que le habia contado su madre se habia cumplido, pero aun tenia algo que descubrir para afirmarlo del todo.

-Oye¿Podrias cantar algo?¿Podrias mostrarme tu perla?¿Podrias enseñarme a cantar alguna de tus canciones?

-Claro, no hay problema, dejame un papel y te escribo a letra- Le paso un papel rapidamete y la sirena escribio la letra y se la entrego sonriente.

Cantarn alegremente mientras el chico rubio admiraba a su amada y buscaba nuevas formas de jugar con ella.

-Oye Luce-Dijo el chico cuando acabaron de cantar- Tienes una voz preciosa, espero que la proxima vez cantes para mi.

-Sting..., Bueno-Dijo cambiando de tema- Me ha encantado , supongo que no tendras donde quedarte Luchia, asi que vente a mi casa, ¿Vale?

-Muchisimas gracias de verdad, no se que habria hecho sin ti Lucy.

Stin acompaño a su rubia, y a la sirena con apariencia humana a su casa, alli se despidio de ellas no sin antes besar a su chica y les aviso de que las iba a ir a buscar la mañana siguente a las 8:00 para ir al gremio.

Las chicas no hicieron nad mas que cenar,y despues de ducharse, cosa en que la sirena tardo lo suyo, se fueron a dormir. Lucy durmio en el sofa y Luchia en la cama. La dueña de la casa cando todo , hasta la chimenea asegurandose de que ninguno de sus compañeros se pudiera colar por alli, ya que sino su inquilina correria peligro.

Cuando la sirena se durmio, lucy pudo darse cuenta de algo, la chica todavia llevaba su uniforme, asique cuidadosamente le cambio la ropa, y puso a lavar la sucia, despues de eso se duurmio.

* * *

Ding dong...Sonaba el timbre desde hace 10 minutos y nadie abria, al final tras un rato mas, La dueña de la casa abrio la puerta dejando entrar a un rubio con cara de indignacion que nada mas ver a su chica se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso, otra vez ignorando a los ojos indiscretos que obserbaban desde la cama con gesto triste.

Decidieron desayunar en el gremio, cosa que se vieron obligados a hacer al darse cuenta de que la otra chica estaba viendolos y parecia triste y con hambre y Lucy no tenia comida alli, neceitaba hacer alguna mision pronto.

-Hola chicos-Grito Sting acompañado por las dos rubias sonrientes

-Bienvenidos-Respondieron los demas

Se acercaron a la barra y pidieron cada uno un desayuno exagerado, talvez, y empezaron a comer como si no hubiese un mañana.

Mientras tanto un pelirrosa observaba celoso desde lejos la llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo confesarle sus sentimientos a Lucy, pero entonces, vio un dia a Sting abrazando a Lucy y consolandola.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Hace 2 años

Esa mañana hacia mucho frio y la rubia todavia dormia placidamente mientras su acosador pelirrosa entraba por la ventana dejando entrar el frio a la estancia y haciendo que la rubia se despertase y le gritase como loca.

El chico se disculpo y6 cerro la ventana, despues con su magia calento la habitacion.

-Gracias Natsu, espero que la proxima vez utilizas algo que creo que no conoces aun, la PUERTA

-Jejeje, lo siento Luce, bueno, nos vamos al gremio?

-ve llendo tu, yo me tengo que cambiar

-te esperare, no me quiero ir sin ti

Con esta frase la rubia se sonrojo y se cambio en el baño. Mientras lo hacia se decidio par, porfin confesarle los sentimientos a su mejor amigo.

-Natsu, ya estoy, vamos?

Si, te he venido a buscar por que os voy a dar una gran noticia esta tarde y no quiero que faltes

-Vale, pero antes de eso te apetecera ir conmigo a dar un paseo luego?

-Claro

La mañana se paso volando para los magos, entre pelea y bronca llego el mediodia y la hora de comer. Lucy y Natsu acabaron los primero y se fueron a dar el paseo, cuando llevaban ya un buen rato, lucy se decidio

-oye Natsu, tengo algo que decirte.

-Dime

-yo...yo... Te amo.

Estas palabras atravesaron al pelirrosado como una espada, el chico no sabia que hacer.

-Luce,... yo,... Lo siento, ven luego al gremio- Dijo y salio corriendo

..Natsu,... por favor...

siguio al chico durante un rato y se detuvo al ver con quien quedaba, Era Lissana(La odio a muerte, aunque aquí no la voy a hacer ser tan cruel), Lucy se temio lo peor y corrio hasta llegar a su cas, prepero su maleta y huyo, dejando todo vacio excepto por una carta para el maestro del gremio que solo podia abrir el destinatario.

* * *

NATSU

Termine de contarle a Lissana lo sucedido y ella me dijo que tenia que aceptar salir con ella ya que a mi tambien me gustaba ella, pero todo fue tan rapido que no me esperaba que ocurriese eso y me asuste.

Cuando fui al gremio busque a Lucy y al ir a buscarla a su casa, Gray me detuvo

-Natsu, idiota,¿A donde te crees que vas?-dijo muy seriamente.

-Me voy a buscar a Lucy, tengo algo muy importante que deciros.

-Dilo ya y luego vas a buscarla

-Perooo...

-Dilo de una vez idiota-Esta vez fue Erza, la cual me hizo asustarme y decidi contarlo.

-Bueno, vale,... ME HE COMPRADO UNA CASA NUEVA

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si, no os sorprende?, Vale, da igual, me voy a por Lucy

-Quieto ahi, Fuego estupido, Lucy se ha ido

-¿Queeeeee? Eso no es posible, hoy..., he hablado con ella hace unas horas...

-Sube a hablar con el maestro, el te lo explicara todo.

* * *

Subi bastante asustado, ¿Donde estab Lucy?Su Luce, hace una hora se le habia confesado, ¿Por que se tenia que ir? Entre al despacho del maestro asustado.

-Natsu,...tu...

* * *

**Buajaja, soy cruel y malvada(Risa diavolica, no esa mierda que acabo de intentar escribir)**

**¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si, jajjaja. soy pesima, espero que no haya muchas faltas de ortografia, ademas de que no he puesto ni una sola tilde, pero bueno...**

**Gracias a Brendiiita, ya lo se pero esque es uina pareja tan dulce que me entraron demasiadas ganas de romperla, te hare un pequeño spoiler,, esos dos se volveran a encontrar, jjajaj, ya se que no es mucho, pero espero que te guste este capitulo, pronto veras mas.**

**Bueno,¿merezco un pequeño review?¿Una critica sadica con ganas de asesinarme?¿Un paquete bomba?¿Una amenaza de muerte?...Por favor no me maten..(Me levanto y me voy a una esquina escondiendome agarrandome las rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza)**

**-Sumimasenn... **


End file.
